Moonlight Shadow
by Black Wulfe
Summary: Get ready for a tragic tale of love,compassion,trust and murder! SLASH PAIRINGS! ayameoriginal character koukag! or are they.....oooo! errors occuring...chapter 3 comming soon!
1. enter: surin the black wolf

**TWIN FLAME**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha blah blah blah you know the story! and now...on with the show!**

**Chapter 1**

Ayame sighed as she sat on her favorite rock, dreaming of her true love Kouga. It had been days since she last saw him and she was getting to be very anxious. She absent-mindedly picked each individual petal off of a flower she plucked and looked up at the sky. There were no clouds and the moon was as full as ever. But not even the moon could cheer her up tonight, _he_ promised to be here because _he_ apparantly had something important to tell her. Oh how she wished she knew what was on his mind! He seemed very upset and confused, almost delirious as to what was going on. She sighed again and tossed the flower aside. " oh my dear sweet Kouga...what is it that's troubling you?"

As soon as she spoke her last word, her head shot up as she heard a strange sound. She listened closely and stood up from her seat to try and see where it was comming from. " wait a minute..." She thought outloud to herself, " someone is crying...there" she pointed in the direction she heard the sound from. _It's really far away!...how can someone be so upset as to cause such a loud cry?... _

She jumped off the cliff she was on, her hair flowing behind her, and landed. Ayame listened for the sound again, it was fainter, wich meant either someone was dieing or they were calming down. She began to run in the direction of the noise, all the while storm clouds were forming in the sky. She did not notice this but was surprised when she caught an all to familiar scent. KOUGA! She began to run faster, as fast as her legs could carry her, it was almost as if she was gliding. " what would he be doing all the way down here? " She thought to herself again, licking her lips wich was a habit of hers since she was young.

Ayame didn't notice what was happening around her. The flowers were wilting, the trees were drooping and storm clouds were forming above. She came to a sudden hault when she heard Kouga's voice. She hid behind some bushes and gasped at what she saw. There was her Kouga, standing infront of some girl who had seemed to of collapsed on the floor. As she looked closer to the girl, she noticed what she was. She had two large black wolf ears on her head, a long black tail and short black hair. She couldn't see her eyes though, but she had on some strange outfit. The girl had a knee-length black and red skirt, and a black fur top wich wrapped around her stomach and breasts, no straps. She had fur around her ankles and wrists and was crying horribly.

Ayame was soon torn out of her thoughts of the girl when Kouga spoke. " Please, Surin calm down and listen to me!"Ayame took note of the girl's name.

" NO! HOW CAN I TRUST YOU! YOU LIED TO ME!" she screamed at him, and as she did thunder shook the sky.

" Just listen! I'm sorry I never told you about Ayame...but I promised her I would be with her. I'm sorry I hurt you" He looked down and sighed heavily. He hated seeing Surin like this, especially since the Earth responded to her emotions.

" you...lied to ME! YOU TOLD ME EVERYTHING WAS GOING TO BE FINE AND YOU WOULD LOVE ME FOREVER! it's just like that Kagome woman! you told her the same thing! WELL WHOSE NEXT TO BE HURT? " Surin screamed tremendously at the young wolf prince, he and Ayame flinched at her outburst. The sky became angry and lightning flashed as the thunder rang it's fury through the sky.

" I'M SORRY OKAY!KAGOME WAS DIFFERENT!..just...just stay away from me from now on! if you'll excuse me I have someone I have to meet..." Kouga may of looked like he was being defensive and angry but on the inside he was breaking. He took a deep shaky breath and left. Surin watched him from her place on the ground and as soon as he was gone, the rain fell. Surin lowered her head and inwardly and shakily. Ayame looked up at the sky and her surroundings and noticed how they changed._ It's almost as if the earth is showing her emotions...it never used to be this dead._ She wiggled her toes in the dirt, wich was unusually hard and not rich and soft.

She looked back at the girl who was now fallen over on her side and rocking back and forth. " How could Kouga do this?..." Ayame then gasped and realized that this Surin girl was whom Kouga spoke of. " I should see if she's okay...I can feel her energy and it's not good!" She stood up from her crouching position and slowly began to advance towards the weeping girl. Pausing and flinches at every moment the thunder crashed and the lightning cracked. When she finally reached the poor girl, she knelt down next to her, obviously she didnt notice the company.

_I never knew Kouga could...be so cruel! first me, then Kagome and now her...maybe he's not the prince I thought he was._ She put a gentle hand on her shoulder and spoke to her gently, asking if she was okay. Surin gasped and spun around fast, knocking Ayame over and sitting up fast. " who are you! what did you hear! I'LL KILL YOU!" She suddenly pounced on Ayame and pulled out a knife and held it to her neck, shaking in supressed rage from Kouga.

" No! please! I was only-" Surin used the handle of the knife to knowck her out, she collapsed upon her and cried viscously and whispered to herself. " I know who you are...you're Ayame!..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N WELL THAT IS IT FOR CHAPTER 1! what did you all think? sorry if it's too short > it's my first fic! enjoy!


	2. Pain and Plotting

**CHAPTER 2**

Ayame awoke a long while later to the sun shining on her face. She opened her eyes, vision blurry from just waking up. Just as she moved her hand up to rub her eyes she felt something soft and smooth...and familiar. _Wolf fur...am I back home? or am I dreaming?_ She moved some more and realized it wasnt a dream. When she sat up, she noticed that something was not right. " bars?..a cage? what is this place?" The young girl began to panick as she began to realize that she wasn't anywhere familiar, and that the pelt she was on was black, not white. She looked up to see how small of a cage it was, and that the bars only went around the front and sides...on the back were strange markings that took some shape of a giant wolf with other wolves. Ayame thought to herself and noticed dried blood on some parts of the back and tiny scratch marks.

Her thoughts were soon interupted when a voice came from the entrance of the cave she apparantly was in, but seemed to be too distracted to notice. " Funny isn't it?..." Ayame looked up.

" Wha-what is?"

" the irony of life, love, trust...the irony on how it all winds up the same in the end. It dies as quickly as it starts..."

"how is that funny?" Ayame sat up as much as she could.

Surin only rolled her eyes in annoyance. "stupid girl...you'll soon find out" She was about to leave when Ayame stopped her.

" wait! I remember now!...you were crying, and Kouga was going to meet me..."

" I knew it was you..." Surin smirked sarcastically and sighed. She walked over to the cage and knelt down to unlock it. " If you don't get to him soon, he'll know you're here and he'll come for you, and frankly I don't really feel like seeing him for a few hundred more years."

Ayame looked at the girl sadly. As much as she tried she was dead inside. _What had Kouga really done to her? it couldn't of simply just been a promise to her, it had to of been more than that. How did she know about the human girl? So many things I want to know but I just can't ask...ah! her eyes are green...like mine_. She thought to herself and smiled at the last thought. When the cage door creaked open, she crawled out and stood up. Dusting off her furs, she looked at Surin who was scratches her arm and looking at the entrance of the cave.

" Ummm...I-" Ayame began speaking but Surin cut into her rather rudely.

" shut up and leave already!...cant you see I want to be alone?" She looked at the ground and her shoulders started to shake. Memories of the day before flooded back to her like as a large tidal wave of emotion. All Ayame could do was watch, and slowly walk out of the cave. When she was out, she looked up at the sky and say the clouds forming, she frowned. She knew the only way this area would have it's overall weather back to normall, Surin would have to be happy. But how could she do anything?

Ayame just shrugged this off and sped off to find her Kouga. He had a LOT of explaining to do to her. And as she thought of it, she became more angry with him. She glared at nothing imparticular and growled. "Kouga..you are gonna pay if you can't explain this to me!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Kouga had no idea what was comming his way. He stood at thier meeting place, he had been there for hours and she still didn't show up. He was getting impatient. Kouga crosses his arms and leaned on a close tree, he closed his eyes and was trying not to get too impatient. Until an all too familiar scent reached his nose. " Surin?..." He looked up just as Ayame had stoped infront of him, angrily. Her eyes showed so much much sadness, anger and confusion that he didn'nt know whether she was either or!

" KOUGA WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Kouga just stood there, giving her a hard stare. Not wanting to show the girl infont of him that he was deeply upset. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, closing his eyes as he did. " Listen to me and do not interupt me...I have no idea what I am doing or why I am doing this, I just like it. I can't decide right now...please just back off and leave me alone! let me think about this," He sniffed Ayame's scent and smelled Surin. _So this is why I smelled her...they must have fought or something, but i see no scars?_ He blinked a couple times and huffed. " Good-bye Ayame" He took off in a blurr before Ayame had any time to respond.

She stood there...what had just happened? what did he mean by good-bye? was he leaving her? maybe he was going for a while like he did before. Ayame contemplated to herself for a while before she just couldn't think anymore. She layed down on the ground and curled up into herself, weeping silently. " Oh Kouga...you handsome fool..." She began thinking about him even more. And the more she though the angrier she got. How could he cheat on three women? and how dare he leave her! From now on...she was not going to be his anymore. She made a small vow to herself to never think, talk, look or make any kind of contact with the Wolf Prince. Yes, he was going to regret that! she smiled to herself and got up, dried her eyes and made off to where she last saw Surin, to try and make her do the same thing. Then she would find that human girl and do the same. The plot against Kouga was going to happen whether anyone liked it or not!

------------------------------------------------

" I wish I could be your tears...so I could be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks and die on your lips." Surin spoke to herself and she sat outside of her cave. She longed to see Kouga again...so she could rip his heart out and shove it in his whining face so he could see how black it is before he died! And at the same time she wanted to be held by him once more. To feel the safe warmth that she felt for all this time. If only she could just try and convince him that she was made for him...that she was his and would always be his...Surin's thoughts were interupted by a hand in her face. The young demon didn't even notice Ayame even come up to her, she was just so deep in her mind. She looked up at the other girl, emotionless. " Can I help you?"

" As a matter of fact you can...see I have this plot that-"

" what? no no no!" She stood up, almost towering over the other wolf, twitching her ears. " There is no way I am going to help you!"

Ayame shrugged " Well you did just offer..."

" ... Touche" _Why is she acting like she's known me forever? it's kinda pissing me off..._

_I think I'm pissing her off.._ Ayame thought to herself and shook her head. " Anyway, I wanted to ask if you could help me get revenge on Kouga..."

" go on" she crossed her arms skeptically and waited for her to go on.

" Okay okay! well...i was thinking that maybe we just stop talking to Kouga, like a silent treatment. Make him believe that we are over him already and that he doesnt matter anymore! Get him where it hurts most, his ego"

" not bad for a little girl...fine! I'll go along, but what's in it for me?"

" I don't know...how about I..." Ayame thought for what seemed like a long while before Surin spoke up.

" Never mind..I'll just go along with it...now shoo I'm going to eat"

At the thought of food, Ayame's stomach growled. She covered it with her arms and blushed deeply. " I havn't eaten in a while.."

" you can come if you wish" Surin shrugged it off and walked inside, Ayame following after her, smiling. _Maybe she's not as bad as I thought...maybe we can be friends!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END!

thank you! this is it for chapter two, it took a while bcause some stuff came up, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
